Its No Game
by MelodyDTK
Summary: When a young girl and her best friend in the entire world are thrown from a seemingly normal everyday life, into a thrashing story line filled with twists and death- how can she know what is to live for, and what is forth dying for?
1. You Call It Hope, That Fire of Fire!

**It's No Game**

I stumbled along the nearby Wal-mart, with my best friend beside me. We laughed and made fun of the stupid things they hung all over the mega mart. Right before we got outside the sliding glass doors, not a care in the world, when somebody yelled, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP, THIS IS A HOLD UP!" We screamed and crouched down, hoping he would spare us, as he did a 360, showing off his fully loaded gun. I bit my lip to keep in the scream running through my body, and grabbed Oliver's hand as I blinked back hot tears forming at the corners of my eyes. The armed gun-man laughed a sinister laugh and asked for each cashiers money, as Oliver and I tried to slowly back out the doors. I went out first, crawling as fast as I could, Oliver slowly tailing behind me. I thought we were out free, until an ear splitting *BANG* went off, and I felt Oliver go limp.

Shock, Anger, and Surprise jolted through my body as Oliver crumpled in front of my eyes. Before I can stop myself, I start wailing, screaming, and spin around to feel his pulse. Completely forgetting about the gun man, I bend over and rest my head on his chest. A soft but suddle beat fills my ears, and replays, getting fainter each beat. "OLIVER, DONT GO! Please..."

I sob, and jerk my red, puffy eyes to the image of the man getting cash. He glances at me, and a flicker of hurt fills his eyes. I give him a steady glare, waiting for him to shoot me as well. He turns, and runs out the store. I wish he would have shot me, I felt like I was dead anyway. Confused, I run my hands over Oliver's open wound, hoping he will feel me here, willing him to go on. I take my sleek black purse and tear it open, reaching for my phone. Dialing 911, sobbing as my blonde hair hangs over my face. As they hang up, speeding toward the scene, I turn and look at the people, jealousy in my eyes when realizing Oliver was the only one hurt, they were all frozen in their tracks, some ran out the door in complete guilt and pity, and drove off. All I remember is ringing in my ears, seeing flashing red and blue lights, when everything went black. I feel my body slipping, pulling from reality, I see Oliver here, but he won't speak, he just looks at me with pleading eyes and fades away. I try to scream put nothing is audible in this place. I close my eyes hoping everything will come back to reality.

I open my eyes; all I see is a blur of white surrounding me. I blink again, feeling my eyes focus on the bright lights and soft blanket cocooning my body. My mother and father stand over me, I try to read their expressions, my mother's soft and worried, and father's eyes full of joy seeing me awaken. I wiggle my ten fingers, ten toes, and take in a gasp when remembering the past events. As if reading my mind, a doctor walks in, "I see you have awoken Melissa, you passed out with Oliver in your arms, we have been waiting for you to wake, but you slept the whole night." I cringe at the name Oliver, and speak in a willing whisper, "Is he alright? Please, please, tell me he is alive..." The doctor's face darkens, and my heart feels like it dropped down miles in my chest. My soul lets out a sob, and I look straight into the man's face, studying the gray mustache, and the kindness, and hope in his eyes. I try to act calm at waiting for the response to see if my only, long lasting childhood friend is alive or dead. The man, Dr. Matz, spills the information.

How are you supposed to feel, if something happens to a close one? How are you supposed to live, breathe, speak, if you are so unstable, you can't even protect the one who protects you? When Dr. Matz was explaining and choking out the words about Oliver, nothing was on my mind but him. Literally, Nothing.

_Thank you very much for taking your own valuable time to read this story that I had prepared long ago, I finally got the guts to say, "Just submit it". So here you are, the first chapter of a story that I have pre-written. Please review if you would be interested in seeing the rest, or maybe a different story of mine? Again, Arigato._


	2. Is This, My Dear, What Life Has Come To?

. "Well, Dr. Matz replied, "he is in Intensive Care and struggling to eat, but I think with lots of rest, he will be okay. He has a major bullet wound in his chest, centimeters away from puncturing a lung. You putting pressure on the wound may have saved him in the end." Astonished and open mouthed, I gaped at my parents. They looked just as surprised. "So... he will be okay?" I muttered. "I... saved him?" Dr. Matz looked me in the caramel eyes and nodded his head. "If he survives, then he should be in okay condition and up and walking fine in a month, but he sure has been asking for you a lot." My cheeks flushed as I replied a soft "Oh okay, sure, yes..." and shooed him out the door with my eyes. I think he took the hint when he walked out into the hall, and grabbed my parents to talk about the situation and billing.

"He wants to talk to me!" I said to myself. I silently stepped out of the room and headed to room 214, where I over-heard that was where Oliver was staying. When I reached the room, I grasped the metal handle and pulled. What I saw in his room made my eyes grow wide and back away from the door with one thought in my mind... WHAT WAS THAT!

Again and Again the thought ran through my mind, WHAT WAS THAT! My mind spun in confusion, I gulped down the image I just saw but it didn't help. Every single time my eye lashes brushed my lightly freckled cheeks I saw it again, that thing… that awful thing. It stood over Oliver's body… more like hung, its wings seemed to hold him, I didn't know what it was doing… it was black as coal, and all you could see were a pair of gleaming white fangs and wings that were so strong it could break you with a movement. I was in a cold sweat and one word came to my mind, I don't know why it got there, but it seemed to fit perfectly with the picture I saw in Oliver's hospital bedroom. I felt like erasing my memory from the sight of that thing. The, Demon… it was towering over Oliver like an Eagle ready to capture its prey. I sighed as tried to go save my best friend lying in the hospital bed just inside the door upon me. I steadied myself from my knees to my feet as I braced myself to be torn to shreds once I opened the steel metal door handle keeping me and the demon apart. I took each step and braced myself in what I would see; Oh god, Oliver is in there… the thought crossed my mind and rushed my body to the door as I slammed it open.


End file.
